1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting rack system for a vehicle, which is especially suited for use with a pick-up truck, and more specifically a tilting rack system that rack rolls down over the side of the vehicle and allows easy access to simplify the loading, unloading, and any tie-down operations of any material that would normally be placed on the overhead rack of a truck, van or similar vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Several prior truck rack systems include overhead actuation features that ease the loading and unloading of long or bulky items over the top of the truck's bed, and then over the cab of the truck. Many of these truck racks require an extensive retrofit to install, and its mechanism of operation is very complex. An improved rack is needed that rolls down over the side of the vehicle and allows easy access to simplify the loading and unloading of any material that would normally be placed on the overhead rack of a vehicle.